


Intention

by orphan_account



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Banishment, Earth, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Gods, Heaven, Pre movie, Relationship Discussions, Soldiers, Spirits, beetle clan castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Sariatu and Hanzo fell in love.
Relationships: Hanzo/Sariatu (Kubo and The Two Strings)
Kudos: 6





	Intention

_"You are hereby banished from my kingdom! You have disgraced me by sparing the life of a human enemy! If you truly value the existence of humans, then you must become one yourself! You will live on Earth and suffer their pain!"_

* * *

Now stuck on Earth, Sariatu searched for the soldier whom she had spared. She didn't know his name, but she knew he was the leader of The Beetle Clan. She avoided traveling into villages; she knew nothing of human life and interaction.

Sariatu couldn't help but noticed how beautifully the thickly-growing grass absorped sunlight near-perfectly. Or how the clouds seemed a million miles away. She'd only ever been on Earth at night. Never before had she seen the bright-orange sun; been warmed by its heat.

For three days, Sariatu traveled to find him. At night she feared the presence of her sisters. She slept in caves; realizing that humans need rest. And caught fish from the rivers to eat; realizing that humans need food.

On the third day, she arrived at a sturdy building. It had a flag with a familliar symbol; the symbol of The Beetle Clan. She'd reached her destination. Nearing the entrance, she began to be weary, but she couldn't get over the feeling that she had to see him again.

Sariatu entered. 

It seemed empty and vacant. "Hello?" She called.

"Who are you?!" It was him. He appeared from another room, startled and whielding a sword. He immediately put it down when he saw it was a beautiful woman.

"I'm what you called "the spirit." I'm the one who spared your life." Said Sariatu, as Hanzo's expression grew confused.

"But...you can't be the spirit! You're a human!" He shouted accusingly.

"The Moon King banished me from the heavens. I'm no longer a spirit and my magic is running out slowly."

After she said this, Hanzo's expression loosened. "So, I'm assuming he banished you from heaven because of me. I'm sorry for ruining your life." He said.

"No, you _saved_ my life."

* * *

From then on, they were close friends. Sariatu met and got to know each individual member of The Beetle Clan; 21 men in total. Through them, she was able to learn about human life and culture. She realized every one of them were different and unique in their own way.

The men were not only members; they were a team, and they were family. Sariatu became a member of their family. Though she did not fight with them, they had bonds and she would sometimes help clean up their battle wounds.

Some days, they all rested. Usually it was then that Hanzo would take Sariatu on walks to allow her to explore and admire the scenery. And it was one of those days they had this conversation.

"I feel stupid for loving you." Hanzo admitted mid-conversation.

"You love me?" 

"Love you?! Who said that?!" He spouted nervously. 

"Why would you love me after I almost killed you?"

"I don't know....I just saw something in you while we fought. It seemed like... the way you acted wasn't how you really felt. It seemed like you felt love -- not _love_ love, but the kind humans feel when they care about each other." He couldn't think of a different phrasing for what he meant.

"You're right." Sariatu said, a complete surprise to the both of them. "When I spared you, I felt that type of love. But now I'm realizing that I feel both types of love."

"Really?" Hanzo asked. He was shocked, to say the least. "Um... since we're on the same page, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What?"

_"Will you be my wife?"_


End file.
